Lili la débrouille
by my-only-words 2
Summary: Un monde post-apocalyptique, la petite-fille d'un mutant transportée chez des pirates, des calambours, des quiproquos et beaucoup de bonne humeur ! Venez lire l'histoire de Lili-May Shao !
1. Prologue

Manga : One Piece

Rating : K+ peut-être T (pas trop sûr de l'évolution de l'histoire ;b)

Bienvenue dans ma fic' Lili la débrouille ! :D j'ai vu beaucoup de fictions où le personnage principal se retrouve mystérieusement dans le monde de One Piece, et bien une de plus !

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>**ROLOG****UE**

Le monde d'où vient le personnage principal est un monde post-guerre futuriste dans lequel la loi du Talion prédomine sur toute forme d'autorité. La vie y est difficile pour les gens non-riches et dangereuse à cause du taux important de criminalité non-puni par la loi car c'est le plus fort qui fait la loi et les faibles disparaissent.

Cet univers est également peuplé de créatures crées pour la guerre et de manipulations génétiques ratées qui ne possèdent aucune raison et qui ont un goût prononcé pour le sang.

Cependant malgré la guerre, les connaissances ont été sauvegardées, adonc les livres et autres format visuel sont toujours d'actualité, mangas y compris.

* * *

><p>Si vous avez d'autres questions sur le monde d'où vient mon personnage n'hésitez pas à demander ! :D Mais je ne vous dirais pas tout sur ce monde post-apocalyptique, elle le fera (sûrement) elle-même plus tard :b<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Voici le véritable début de l'histoire :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>La soirée bat son plein, la musique hurle dans les enceintes de l'appartement, l'alcool se déverse dans mon sang à un rythme que j'ai rarement atteint, et ma gorge asséchée par les joints ne m'aide pas à garder les idées claires. Mais je ne m'arrête pas à ce genre de détails et tire une nouvelle fois sur mon roulé.<p>

J'ai mal à la tête quand je me réveille le lendemain la bouche pâteuse et le regard flou, je me lève tout doucement pour éviter à mon estomac de vider son contenu. Ouh là là ma tête, je crois que j'ai un peu trop forcé sur la boisson cette fois, je ne me souviens même pas d'être montée sur un bateau, et c'est qu'il tangue en plus… Je crois que je vais vomir.

« Eh, qui es-tu ?

- Je vais vomir.

- Non, pas ici ! »

Il me tire rapidement jusqu'au pont où je me penche par-dessus-bord, après quoi je respire le vent frais pour faire disparaître les restes de ma nausée. Plus jamais, non plus jamais je monterais ivre sur un bateau, mon estomac ne le supporterait pas une deuxième fois.

« Ça va mieux ?

- Ouais, merci. Hum, sinon je suis où ?

- Hahahahaha Lendemain de fête, c'est ça ?

- Rigole pas aussi fort, j'ai mal aux oreilles. »

Il me tapote l'épaule en signe de réconfort mais ce que j'aimerais surtout c'est un verre d'eau et une aspirine. J'aimerais aussi savoir où je me trouve parce que, si ma mémoire est bonne, ça fait des années que l'on ne construit plus des bateaux de voyage en bois. Je lève la tête pour voir une gigantesque voilure blanche portée par trois immenses mâts, dans quoi je me suis encore embarquée… Tout à fait moi : être à un endroit improbable sans savoir le pourquoi du comment, c'est comme une marque de fabrique. Quoique cette fois j'y suis allée un peu fort, me retrouver sur un bateau inconnu en pleine mer c'est une première.

« Ça va mieux ? Alors je vais te présenter à Père, eh me regarde pas comme ça tu vas pas mourir. C'est un homme génial tu vas voir.

- Ben … d'accord ? »

Son père doit être le commandant du bateau sinon il ne m'emmènerait le voir, comment peut-il bien être ? Je jette des regards curieux à mon guide dont je ne sais même pas le nom, il est brun foncé, assez grand et dans la trentaine je dirais. Oh, il a un tatouage sur son avant-bras gauche, on dirait le même que celui des pirates de Barbe Blanche dans One Piece, il doit être un super fan pour se l'être fait tatouer… Je ne m'empêche pas de sourire, je trouve ça amusant qu'un adulte soit si passionné par un manga pour jeunes.

« T'es un adepte de One Piece toi aussi ?

- Bien sûr, c'est le rêve de tous les pirates de le trouver. Tu poses des questions bizarres. »

Pardon ? Rêve ? Pirates ? Je sais bien que certaines personnes se laissent consumer par leur passion au point de ne plus faire la différence entre le désir et la réalité mais faut pas exagérer, il est débile ou quoi… Enfin, laissons couler et voyons plutôt ce que son père me propose pour que je rentre chez moi.

Ce bateau est vraiment immense, le pont arrière me paraissait grand mais le pont avant l'est deux fois plus, je comprends mieux pourquoi il y a tant de monde, c'est qu'il en faut des personnes pour s'occuper d'un navire de cette taille. En tout cas, les gens ici ont l'air de tous très bien s'entendre vue la camaraderie que j'ai sous les yeux. Une minute, c'est qui lui ? Un manteau jaune, une sous-veste verte, des dreadlocks, on dirait le commandant au boulet et à la moustache. Ils ont un problème avec One Piece sur ce bateau... ils sont marrants, j'espère que le capitaine l'est aussi. Ah le voil-

« Nan mais c'est une blague, soupirai-je au géant assis face à moi.

- Qui est-ce fils ?

- Ah ben j'en sais rien.

- Gurarararara Et bien alors jeune fille, qui es-tu ?

- Comment ça qui je suis mais on s'en fout de ça, pourquoi je suis sur le bateau de Barbe Blanche ?! Je suis pourtant sûre de ne pas rêver, ma gueule de bois est bien réel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe.

- Tout va bien ? S'enquit mon guide gêné par la situation que je venais d'installer en les ignorant royalement, trop absorbée par mon problème.

- Je commence vraiment à regretter d'avoir autant bu et fumé à cette soirée. On m'avait pourtant prévenu de ne pas consommer drogue et alcool en même temps, mais je pensais que c'était un problème de santé et non que ça provoquait des hallucinations.

- Eh oh ? T'es toujours avec nous l'inconnue ?

- Mais si ce n'est qu'une hallucination alors pas de problème, ça va bien finir par se dissiper et je retournerais à la réalité.

- Mais de quoi elle parle ?

- Aucune idée.

- Ouf, je suis soulagée. Dans ce cas, autant m'amuser tant que je suis dans ce monde. Hahahaha, ça va être drôle ! »

Il faut que je leur demande si je peux rester avec eux, d'ailleurs on était en train de parler avant que je parte dans mes élucubrations. Je me regarde de la tête aux pieds, tiens je n'ai pas de chaussures mais au moins je ne suis pas en pyjama, un short en toile bleue et un débardeur blanc. Plus ou moins présentable, je m'avance face à … Barbe Blanche, je ne m'y ferais pas, ou si, on verra bien.

« Salut, je m'appelle Lili-May Shao, je ne sais pas me battre, ni chanter ou naviguer par contre je cuisine assez bien et je joue de la flûte. Je peux rester avec vous le temps que je sache comment rentrer chez moi ?

- Gurararararara Pourquoi pas, mais on peut aussi te ramener à ta maison.

- J'habite pas dans le coin.

- Où alors ?

- Loin, très loin, vous ne pouvez pas connaître. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je devrais pouvoir rentrer d'ici peu, conclus-je avec le sourire. »

C'est plutôt cool de me retrouver dans One Piece, je vais pouvoir essayer plein de trucs que je peux pas faire dans la réalité comme sauter d'une falaise, jouer au poker avec des pirates ou embêter un monstre marin. J'espère beaucoup profiter de cette expérience, je vais drôlement m'amuser. Mais avant : « Vous n'auriez pas des chaussures à me passer ? »

Je ne pensais pas qu'ils m'accepteraient aussi vite mais c'est tout aussi bien. J'ai discuté avec plein de pirates dont je n'ai retenu aucun nom mais qui m'ont beaucoup fait rire. J'ai toujours aimé les pirates bien avant de connaître les mangas même, je les trouvais fantastiques, intelligents, sans foi ni loi et surtout plus libres que n'importe qui d'autre. Ils ont vraiment de la chance ici de pouvoir devenir pirate presqu'en claquant des doigts…

Je n'arrive pas à dormir, peut-être un effet de l'hallucination, quoiqu'il en soit je sors sur le pont à la recherche d'air frais. La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps, englobant avec elle l'immensité de l'océan. Je m'approche du bastingage pour le voir de plus près cette gigantesque étendue d'eau, je la vois à peine tant elle est sombre. J'ai l'impression que l'océan peut me dévorer à tout moment, je ne suis qu'un point microscopique de l'univers dont la voûte resplendit au-dessus de ma tête. Ça me rappelle un poème de Billy Collins que j'ai lu un jour où je m'ennuyais :

« But some nights, I must tell you,

I go down there after everyone has fallen asleep.

I swim back and forth in the echoing blackness.

I sing a love song as well as I can,

lost for a while in the home of the rain. »

J'inspire profondément l'air marin avant de tourner sur moi-même en entamant un air doux, les bras ouverts sur le ciel et les yeux dans les étoiles je laisse ma mélodie me guider dans mes pas. Il n'y a vraiment rien que j'aime plus au monde que de danser sous un voile étoilé, je passe les moments suivant allongée sur le bois à contempler cette splendeur. Je m'assoupie doucement en espérant ne jamais quitter ce monde magnifique rempli de liberté.

Je me réveille dans mon lit sous ma couverture bien douce, je ne veux pas me lever et me rendre compte que mon hallucination est terminée. Je rabats la couverture sur ma tête et décide de me rendormir, heureusement que je suis en congé parce que je n'aurais jamais pu me lever pour aller travailler. Je n'en reviens toujours pas de travailler pour , après tous les petits boulots que j'ai dû avoir pour survivre je suis heureuse d'enfin avoir un emploi stable. Il n'est pas très bien payé et les horaires sont parfois insoutenables mais au moins je n'ai plus peur de me retrouver à la rue sans le sous et sans nourriture. De plus est un homme bon qui apprécie le travail et les efforts que je fournis, il faut dire que je me donne du mal pour être une bonne cuisinière dans son établissement. Je suis d'ailleurs très fière de moi et de mes 10 doigts, mes plats sont très souvent un succès. Je suis douée de mes mains, ça m'a énormément servie par le passé, ça et ma petite tête futée. Fallait bien sinon je n'aurais pas survécu à ma condition de mutante et aux chasseurs qui recherchent ceux comme moi.

A la fin de la Guerre Génétique, les soldats mutants qui avaient été créés pour les combats se sont difficilement réintroduits dans la société à cause de leur différence qui effrayait et l'instabilité spirituelle dont un grand nombre faisait preuve. Les chasseurs sont alors apparus, ils traquaient et tuaient les mutants, leur descendance et toute autre personne qui n'était plus humaine. Il y en avait beaucoup, les chercheurs militaires n'avaient pas lésiné sur le nombre de cobayes afin de mettre au point les cinq rétrovirus à la base des huit mutations observées. Je suis la petite-fille de l'une de ces personnes, et à part moi personne ne le sait.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu mon histoire ! Si vous avez des questions ou s'il y a des choses un peu floues (comme sur son passé, c'est un peu court) n'hésitez pas à me demander ! :D<p> 


End file.
